Sexy Beastie OVERLOAD!
by lindsey and marie enterprises
Summary: A fan-girls teleportation gone wrong . . . or right?  Join May and Lucy as they each get sucked into their favorite movies . . . and eventually draw the two movies together.  When these two worlds collide, Lord help us all!  By Lindsey and Marie
1. The Scream Fest

_**Author's Note: Okay, so, we've finally done it! We have created a story about fan-girls getting sucked into their favorite movies. In case you were wondering, I (Marie) am May and Lindsey is Lucy. I will be writing the odd chapters, and she will be writing the evens. Don't worry, the two friends will find each other again. We will have them meet around chapter 14. R&R!**_

Chapter 1

"LUCY! TURN THAT DOWN!" I screamed. I was in my room, trying to finish my _Lord of the Rings_ marathon.

"NO! I CAN BARELY HEAR JACK!" she was having a _Pirates of the Caribbean_ one.

"LUCY! I SWEAR I WILL PUT AN ARROW IN YOUR BUTT UNLESS YOU TURN THAT DOWN!"

"NOT UNLESS I SHOOT YOU WITH A PISTOL, MAY!"

_Whatever_, I rolled my eyes, watching as Frodo and Sam started their toil up Mount Doom.

"JACK! GIVE WILL THE HEART! HURRY!"

_Shoot. Me. Now_, I sighed at Lucy's anxiety attack, even though she's seen the movie, like, a million times.

"YES! KILL THAT BECKETT! HE'S AN IDIOT AND DESERVES TO DIE!"

"COME ON SAM!" I roared. "KILL GOLLUM! HE'S WORSE THAN BECKETT!"

"NO HE'S NOT!" Lucy replied.

"MY MOVIE HAS MORE HOT GUYS!"

"WHATEVER! I HAVE JOHNNY DEPP _AND_ ORLANDO BLOOM!"

"I HAVE ORLANDO BLOOM, VIGGO MORTENSON, DAVID WI-"

"I'M TRYING TO WATCH THE MOVIE!" I rolled my eyes, and concentrated on my movie (well, tried to). "I'M GONNA CRY!"

"KILL THAT ORC, LEGOLAS!" I cheered, urging my favorite character on. Suddenly, my movie started to get louder. I couldn't even hear Lucy's television anymore, even though we were a room away from each other, and I hadn't touched the volume. The screen started to get...bigger?

_Not possible..._ It got louder and louder and bigger and bigger until...


	2. Hi

_**Author's Note: Hey! Lindsey here. Marie and I are co-writing this story. In this chapter, we see that apparently Lucy suffered the same fate as May (wait, did I say suffer?) and when the two worlds collide . . . OMG!**_

_**Disclaimer: We own nothing except Lucy and May.**_

**Chapter 2**

"Ow, my head," I groaned in a . . . British accent. How did that happen? I suddenly noticed a pair of brown boots in front of me. I slowly let my gaze travel upwards until . . . I found myself face-to-face with Jack Sparrow, the man of my dreams!

"'Ello, luv," Jack said, grinning. I noticed that while he was smiling, he still looked a little concerned.

". . . Hi," I breathed after finding my voice. He was so much more handsome up close! Handsome and . . . rugged. I liked it.

He offered his hand for me to take. I grasped it, and he immediately helped me to my feet. I must admit, he was lean, but Jack was -strong-!

Once I was standing, I noticed that my clothes (and, more importantly, my body!) had changed. I was now wearing pirate's clothing, and I seemed to have aged by about ten years. Other than that, I was very much the same.

"So, darling," Jack said, drawing my attention, "what's your name?"

"Lucy," I replied. "M' name's Lucy." Jack then proceeded to ask me how I got on his ship.

"Well, Cap'n Sparrow," I began, "I was hopin' you could tell me. I haven't the foggiest idea as to how I arrived on yer vessel."

When I was done, I realized that I had been talking exactly like Jack! He didn't seem to notice this. "So, Lucy, are ye single?" he asked with a mischievous wink.

I narrowed my eyes and barked, "I didn't know it was customary to hit on a woman not two minutes after meeting her. Ye be cruisin' fer a bruisin', mate."

Jack quickly took a step back. "Sorry, I shall wait the customary ten minutes, if you like."

I couldn't help but giggle. As he turned to look at the _Flying Dutchman_, I noticed that he seemed . . . sad.

"Jack?" I called. "Is something wrong?"

He sighed and said, "Nothing. I'm fine."

I whipped him around and replied, "I know when I'm being lied to, Jack Sparrow. Ye can either tell me out here, or in the privacy of yer cabin. Either way, I'm gonna find out."

Jack quickly gave in and led me to his cabin. We both took seats at the large table within.

After telling me the whole story (which I already knew) Jack said, "The truth is, young Will Turner is probably one of the only people I'd consider a friend. I just watched Davy Jones kill him. Now, by saving him, I've given him a fate worse than death." By the end of it, Jack's voice was strained and a little choked, probably the closest he'd ever come to crying.

On impulse, I reached over to him and took his hand. "A fate worse than death for Will would be to be apart from Elizabeth forever. Now, they can see each other again. After all, the curse said nothing about meeting on the sea," I offered, winking.

Jack smiled a little at this. I had seen the movie enough times to know that Jack truly did care about Will. A small voice in the back of my head began to make itself heard.

_Could Jack learn to care about me, too?_


	3. Name Change

_**Author's Note: Hi! It's Marie again. Okay, so, last time with May, we left off with her actually being sucked into **_**Lord of the Rings.**_** Now, we get to start seeing the results of that incident. Hope you enjoy!**_

**Chapter 3**

"Where am I?" I asked, as my world slowly came into focus. I was in a fighting circle in . . . Elvish clothing? How did that happen?

"_Melda_! What are you doing here?" a voice demanded.

_Hooooolllllyyyy cccrrraaaappp! Orlando Bloom-correction-Legolas just called me his bellllooovvveeedd!_ I whipped around, facing my (squee!) love.

"Oh . . . I followed you. If we were to die, I wanted us to die together," His piercing, crystal blue eyes softened for a moment, then an Orc charged from behind me, causing him to tackle me to the ground, not that I'm complaining. I heard a battle cry from a familiar voice, then the Orc was dead.

"Thank you, Aragorn," Legolas nodded to his friend, who nodded in return before taking on another foe. Swiftly, Legolas helped me up and we continued with fighting. As we fought (surprisingly I was doing well) I spotted a shorter knight of Gondor having some problems.

_No one double-teams a Hobbit on my watch!_ "Pippin! Duck!" I shouted, sending an arrow at one of his attackers. It hit its mark, and I turned back to my opponent at hand.

"Good shot, Lothorn!" Legolas praised.

_Huh? Oh, right, my name._

"Thank you, darling," I teased, then I dodged a spear aimed for me. I glanced in another direction, trying to see Mount Doom, when something blocked my view. And it was moving. Towards Legolas.

"_Meld_! Look out!" I yanked him out of the way of a huge troll as it stormed past.

_WOW I know a lot of Elvish!_ I heard an ear-splitting screech, and Legolas squeezed my shoulder.

"The Nazgûl . . . Lothorn dear, you might get that last request."

"No, Legolas! We can do this! We've-"

_DON'T GIVE AWAY THE FRIGGIN STORY!_

"We've what, darling?"

"We've just got to...have faith. In Frodo, in Sam, in ourselves." He nodded, then his eyes widened as he saw the King trapped under a troll.

"Aragorn!" he cried, then tried to get to him, but was blocked by a wall of Orcs.

"Stay, _Meld_! He's a Ranger. I think he'll manage."

"Eagles! The Eagles are coming!" Pippin's shrill Hobbit voice rang out. Sure enough, here they came. I saw a smile touch Gandalf's face as the great eagles cried out and attacked the Nazgûl. I smiled briefly as the battle resumed, making sure I kept Legolas in my sight.

I know he's gonna make it, but I was just making sure. You never know what's gonna happen (or change) when a fan-girl shows up.

Like me being knocked to the ground by a not very happy Orc who wasn't in the mood for sparing people.

"Lothorn!" Legolas cried.

_Great. I'm gonna die and not get to see the end! Ow, by the way, you stupid Orc!_ He had put his foot to my neck.

"Get off her!" Legolas shouted. The Orc laughed, I guess, then began to press his foot on my neck. I started to gag, then slowly lose oxygen.

"_Melda_!" Legolas cried, though his voice seemed faint.

_I_ really _don't wanna die like this!_ "Ahh! That's another for me!" a rough voice cried as the Orc fell, releasing the pressure on my near-collapsing wind pipe.

"Gimli!" I gasped, "Thank you!" Legolas pulled me up just as the Nazgûl reeled in another direction...towards Mount Doom.

_STUPID FRODO! Get some common sense before you lose a finger!_ "Frodo..." I heard Legolas whisper.

"He'll be fine, I believe he will," I replied, and we continued our struggle for the Free World.

"Look!" Merry cried a few moments later. Barad-Dûr was crumbling, the Eye of Sauron diminishing until it exploded, sending a wave of energy, making the ground holding our enemy fall, leaving us on an island.

"Frodo!" Merry cried. "Frodo!" Gimli shouted, Gandalf smiled, and Legolas swooped me in an embrace as the rest of our army rejoiced.

Then Mount Doom erupted. Merry stopped mid-word, and just stared.

Gimli stopped as well, and I saw a lone tear trailing down Legolas' cheek. Gandalf was weeping as well.

"Wait, Gandalf!" I fought my way to the Wizard, Legolas trailing me.

"What is it, Lothorn?" he asked.

"Frodo and Sam...they could still be alive! Call the Eagles and search for them." He gave me a doubtful look.

"What makes you so sure?" I sighed.

"_En estel Im garo nauva avon lev nin awartho hain_. Please, Gandalf."

The man sighed, weary, and then summoned the Eagles. I smiled.

"Your _estel_ must be strong, my dear," Legolas looked at me as the Eagles took to the sky, Gandalf mounted on one with two others. I nodded.

"It is," I sighed, and nearly collapsed on the ground. Legolas caught me, though, holding me up with his arm, his face plastered with concern.

"_Mani naa roeg, nin mir_?" he asked.

"I guess I'm just worn out. Fighting for freedom is hard work, you know." He smiled, scooping me in his arms so I wouldn't collapse again.

_Wonder what Lucy's doing_, I thought, as I drifted off to sleep, safe in Legolas' arms as his scent of sunlight, sweat, and pine needles wrapped itself around me. _Eh, probably still screaming at Johnny Depp to jump out of the screen and make out with her. She'd freak out if she saw me now._ With a smile, I was sleeping peacefully.

****Translations****

Melda-Beloved

Meld-Dear

Lothorn-May

En estel Im garo nauva avon lev nin awartho hain.-The hope I have will not allow me to forsake them.

Estel-Hope

Mani naa roeg, nin mir?-What is wrong, my jewel?


	4. Awww

_**Author's Note: It's little me, your friend Lindsey! Whoo, I have been writing like CRAZY! I am now posting the next installment of SBO. This chapter goes back to Lucy and Jack. What is in store for these two now?**_

**Awwww…**

Lucy's POV

That night, I found myself standing on the deck of the _Black Pearl_, staring out at the smooth water. My thoughts kept drifting back to May, wondering how she was and if she knew I was gone.

_Maybe it'll be like _Chronicles of Narnia, _and no time will have passed,_ I thought. That would have been good, but honestly, I wasn't sure I wanted to go back. I really liked it here. I felt like, for the first time in my life, I was really home.

"Beautiful, isn't it luv?" I jumped at the unexpected sound of Jack's voice behind me. Turning around, I saw him leaning against the stairs leading up to the helm.

"Blimey, Jack, give a girl a warning," I hissed. A sudden chilly breeze picked up, and I unconsciously wrapped my arms around myself.

"Cold?" Jack asked. Without waiting for me to answer, he shrugged off his black overcoat and handed it to me. Once I put it on, he wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

I was surprised at his sudden gesture of kindness, but I just thanked him and enjoyed the feel of his muscular arm. I marveled at the fact that the arm that could easily wield a sword to kill could also be so gentle. It made me feel safe.

"You're a very beautiful woman, Lucy," Jack whispered. I looked at him and smiled slightly.

"Thank you," I replied just as quietly. "You are very handsome. You're also a good man."

_A man I would like to call mine,_ I thought to myself. _Oh, if May could see me now._


	5. Awakening

_**Author's Note: Hey guys! It's Marie again. Did you miss me? Probably so, because you're wondering what's going on with May. Well, the wait is over! Here's a kick-off to our Super Sexy Saturdays with chapter five! **__**J**_

**Chapter 5**

A soft sheet, a super soft pillow, and a mattress that almost swallows me. A soft breeze drifts in, playing with my hair. The scent of sunlight and pine needles is wrapped around me still.

_I'm not moving. Ever._ Probably a good idea, since my arm and side are both killing me.

A few moments pass, and the smell of crushed _athelas_ makes me inhale deeply, reducing the pain.

_That smells so good!_ With _athelas_, you've just got to experience it. I heard some mumbling from a deep voice, then it stopped. "Lothorn? Lothorn, _nin meld_, answer me! Please? Lothorn?" That voice was soft at first, then grew louder. My eyelids fluttered open, revealing the two people that were attending me.

"Legolas? What happened?" I asked. He just beamed.

"_Vana_, it is good just to see you awake! I had a feeling you were injured, so I brought you to the Houses of Healing, where Aragorn insisted on healing you. It seems you have a pretty bruised up arm, and maybe a broken rib or two."

"That explains why my side and arm were killing me earlier," I replied. He nodded, and I realized his cloak wasn't around his shoulders, but draped around me like a blanket. He was still in his normal clothes, too. "Did you rest at all?" I asked him.

"No, he's been at your side since he brought you here," Aragorn replied. I gave Legolas a reproachful stare.

"I would have been fine, dear. Why didn't you get some rest?"

"Because I wanted to be the first person you saw when you awoke." I smiled and probably blushed a little.

"Well, I'm awake now. I'm probably going to sleep some more, though." I shifted a little, letting him get a full view of my face. "I'm fine, and in good hands. Get some rest, _meleth_. You need it." Then I settled back, not taking my eyes off him to make sure he got my point. He nodded as a reply, then Aragorn smiled.

"I'll leave you two alone for a while. Faramir needs to be seen again, and Éowyn as well. Rest, Legolas and Lothorn. You both need it." With a wink at me, he vanished out the door.

"You had me so worried, dear." He sat in the chair next to my bed. I sat up slowly and smiled.

"I didn't mean to intentionally."

"I know you didn't. But it's alright now. You're fine, that's all I need to know." His crystal blue eyes sparkled, and I couldn't help gazing at them. He must've noticed, and locked his with mine. I smiled, probably blushed again, then reached up and kissed his cheek. He smiled, playful and romantic at the same time.

"You missed, _meleth_." I was confused.

"_Mani_?" He came closer.

"You missed," he whispered. I smiled, playful and attempting to be flirty, in spite of my pain.

"I did?" He nodded, then he kissed me softly on the lips. It was small, and when we parted I sighed.

"I really did miss." He smiled back, then kissed me more passionately this time. I kissed him back (how could I refuse?). I thought I heard the door open and close again, but I didn't care. When we finally parted for air, I smiled, my eyelids almost too heavy for me to keep open.

"I'm sorry if I made you weary again," he quickly apologized. I shook my head.

"You don't need to be." He smiled, and I lowered myself back down. "I'm actually going to sleep now. You should too." He nodded, looking tired as well. He started to walk away when I grabbed his hand.

"Stay," I whispered. For some reason, I suddenly felt lonely. He turned back around, squeezing my hand before releasing it. He went to the other side of the bed and laid down on top of the sheet, putting a strong arm around me.

"Then I'll just stay here," he replied. I laid my head on his chest as his scent enveloped me again.

"_Amin mela lle," he whispered, and I finally closed my eyes for sleep._

_Translations_

_Nin meld-My dear_

_Vana-Beautiful_

_Meleth-Love_

_Mani?-What?_

_Amin mela lle-I love you_


	6. Singing and Dad

_**Author's Note: I'm back! Lindsey here again, with the next installment of Lucy's time with Jack! Some of you may have noticed that my chapters have been much shorter than Marie's. Rest assured, this one will be much longer than my previous ones. And now, enjoy! As always, we don't own LOTR or POTC.**_

**Chapter 6**

We stood out on deck for awhile before we realized that it was getting late. I handed Jack his coat and began heading below deck, where the crew slept. I was just about to put my foot on the first step when Jack grabbed my arm and stopped me.

"Lucy," he said, "I would feel better if you didn't sleep down there. Not all my men are trustworthy when it comes to women, and all of them have had quite a lot to drink."

I was very surprised. I hadn't expected Jack to show this much concern for a woman's virtue. After all, he was a pirate known to fancy himself very many a salty wench. Nonetheless, I had to admit I would feel a lot more comfortable as far away from a host of drunken sailors as possible.

"Well, Jack," I replied, "where do ye propose I sleep tonight?"

He flashed me the smallest of smiles and said, "In the extra bunk in my cabin."

Weighing my options, I decided that if Jack decided to put a move on me, he would be easier to take on than the whole crew.

Shrugging, I answered, "Your cabin it is, then. I warn you," I added, "Try to touch me, and I will personally castrate you."

His eyes widened slightly, but other than that, he gave no inclination of fear. Jack simply escorted me to his cabin and motioned toward the bunk I would be using.

I kicked off my boots, removed my blue bandanna, and slipped under the covers. Until then, I hadn't realized just how tired I was. As I was drifting off to sleep, I could've sworn that Jack placed a light kiss on my forehead. Before I could question it, I was in a deep, dreamless sleep.

X X X X X

I woke up to the sound of a gruff voice singing something merrily as its owner walked about the cabin. Opening my eyes, I saw Jack finally settle down at his desk and begin poring over some charts. Despite this, he was still singing.

Deciding to surprise him, I got up as silently as I could and sang right behind him, "We're devils and black sheep, we're really bad eggs. Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho!"

After recovering from the shock I gave him, he sang with me, "Yo, ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me!" When we finished, we both started laughing.

After I caught my breath, I started singing another song, one much slower and with a deeper meaning.

_The king and his men stole the queen from her bed_

_And bound her in her bones_

_The seas be ours, and, by the powers,_

_Where we will, we'll roam_

Jack gave me a strange look before continuing the song.

_Yo ho, all hands, hoist the colors high_

Soon, we were both singing together.

_Heave ho, thieves and beggars,_

_Never shall we die_

_Yo ho, haul together, hoist the colors high_

_Heave ho, thieves and beggars,_

_Never shall we die!_

Jack gave ma long searching look before asking, "How the BLAZES do you know that song?"

I made sure to choose my words carefully before replying. "I was brought up in the back alleys of Tortuga. My mum taught me that song when I was a lass. I've known it all my life."

Jack seemed to think that a reasonable answer, because he stood and began heading out the door. I pulled on my boots and quickly tied on my bandanna before following him.

I nearly ran right into him when I walked out. He was standing stock-still right in front of me. As far as I could tell, Jack was staring at something that bothered him. Peering around his shoulder, I quickly saw why.

His father, Captain Teague, was leaning on the rail as though it was the most natural thing in the world. It would have been, if not for the fact that he and Jack were not on the best of terms at the moment.

Teague simply tipped his fingers off his hat and said, "Hello, Jackie."

Jack seemed unable to move, so I quickly jabbed him in the ribs with an elbow. He finally returned the gesture and replied, "Hello, Dad."

Deciding now was the best time to make myself known, I stepped out from behind Jack and said, "Hello, Cap'n Teague."

Teague seemed very surprised at the way I addressed him, but after a minute, he replied, "Hello. I don't think I've had the pleasure."

"Lucy, Cap'n. M' name's Lucy," I answered. _Step two,_ I thought with a smile, _meet the parents, or parent, check._

_**A.N.: So, a couple things. The reason why I just said Captain Teague is because I'm not sure if it's his first or last name. A cookie to the person who spots the **_**On Stranger Tides_ reference! Bless your face. If you sneezed while reading this chapter, bless you. Peace off._**_**  
><strong>_


	7. A Small Reunion

_**Author's Note: Hi guys! Marie here. I'm SOOO sorry we haven't updated recently! Iapologize with cookies! *throws cookies to readers* Ok, here's Chapter 7!**_

**Chapter 7**

A soft kiss on the lips wakes me up gently. As I open them, I smell _athelas_ in the air, along with my other favorite scent.

"Good morning, beautiful," Legolas whispered.

"Good morning," I smiled, my head on his shoulder comfortably. He raised my head again and kissed me deeply, and I returned it, making it a very long, passionate one.

"_Nin dilthen luthien_," he whispered as we separated. I smiled, giving him a soft peck on the lips.

"_Diole lle, nin gollor_," I whispered back, and he caught me in a kiss again. Then he smiled, standing up and stretching.

"Come, let's watch the sun rise. It's a beautiful time of day." I smiled back, taking his outstretched hand and going to the balcony. Just as we arrived, the stars started to fade.

"The stars were so bright," I whispered, almost to myself. Legolas slowly intertwined his fingers with my own.

"_Sui vanimle, nin nas._" I smiled again and watched as the sun's rays began to appear, bathing Minas Tirith with its warm rays.

"Lothorn?" a voice asked, "have you seen Legolas?" I froze, staring at him.

"It's Aragorn," he whispered.

"Lothorn?" the voice came again.

"_Nurta_," I breathed to Legolas, and he did. I stepped back in the room, yawning.

"Oh, good morning, Aragorn. I was just watching the sun rise."

"Ah, there you are. How are you feeling?"

_I FEEL AMAZING! I'VE BEEN KISSING LEGOLAS FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!_

"Fine," I replied.

"Good. Have you seen Legolas?"

"Not since yesterday."

"Tell him when you see him I need to see him as soon as possible. It's about next week."

_Next week?_ I just nodded anyway.

"Thank you, Lothorn," and then he left.

"He is gone," I said, and Legolas reappeared.

"What's next week?" I asked.

"I believe it's Aragorn's coronation," he replied.

"Ooh…that's exciting! Wait, why didn't you tell me?" He smiled.

"I wanted it to be a surprise," he teased, ruffling my hair.

"Careful, your _luthien_ doesn't take surprises well." He laughed.

"Really?" I smiled, and he gave me another kiss. "Now, I must go. I think Aragorn might get suspicious."

"Maybe. Do you think I'll be able to get out of here today?"

"Probably. You seem to have recovered. I'll see you around, lovely." He gave me a peck on the cheek and left.

_OH. MY. GOSH!_ I squeaked silently to myself, walking around the room and taking deep breaths of the _athelas_ in the air, watching the sun climbing in the sky. When I changed into normal clothes (if an Elvish dress is normal) I decided to walk around and see anyone, maybe one of the Hobbits. As I neared a room, I could hear laughter, lots of laughter.

"Gimli!" a voice laughed in surprise. Gimli laughed in return.

_Is that what I think it is?_ I tapped Legolas on the shoulder as Gimli entered the room.

"Oh, Lothorn! You should join us." I smiled.

"I'd be honored." He took me by the arm and led me in with him.

"Legolas! Lothorn!" Frodo cried. He was obviously overjoyed to see us.

_Well, he thought all of us were dead._ Aragorn entered, receiving an excited cry from Frodo as well. Instinct told me to look at the door, and I did just as Sam approached it. He just stood there, taking all of it in. Frodo saw him and just smiled. Sam smiled back.

That was all that needed to be said.

Translations:

_Nin dilthen luthien_-My little enchantress

_Diole lle, nin gollor_-Thank you, my magician

_Sui vanimle, nin nas_-As your beauty, my angel

_Nurta-Hide_


	8. Rum and Teleporting

_**Author's Note: Lindsey here again! Okay, so, I'm on an updating craze! Everything is being updated and Marie and I have several new stories in the works. So, for now, enjoy!**_

**Rum and Teleporting**

Teague, Jack, and I all went inside the cabin of the _**Black Pearl. **_Jack and I sat next to each other and Teague sat across from us.

"So, Jackie, where did you get her from?" Teague asked, nodding toward me.

"I don't know," we both said.

"Meaning…?" Teague pressed, clearly wanting an answer.

"Exactly what we just said," I answered. "I don't know how I got here any more than he does. One minute, I'm in my best friend's house. The next, I'm waking up with Captain Jack Sparrow right in front of my face!"

Teague nodded, pursing his lips. "Well, I give you two my blessing."

"What?" we both asked at the same time.

"Jackie, I like her. If ever you decide to marry her, I give you permission," Teague said with a chuckle.

"But we just met!" I exclaimed.

"And he is already head over heels for you," the older captain replied. "Love takes its own pace. It can go slowly or quickly, and I think it's going quickly in this case. Now, I have a ship to captain, so if you'll excuse me." He stood up to leave. "Oh, before I forget." He pulled out a bottle of the finest rum Jack had ever seen.

"I saw you two on the deck last night," Teague said with a slight smile. "Here. Celebrate." He tossed the bottle at Jack and went on his way.

"So…what are we supposed to do with this?" I asked, picking up the bottle.

Jack grinned mischievously. "Drink it, what else?"

X X X X X

"Oh, Jack, I think I've had much too!" I cried, getting my last two words mixed up. "Did you know, I've never been drunk before!" I giggled like a young schoolgirl. "I mean, I've never even tasted alcohol before!"

Jack smiled and pulled me closer. "You have been seriously deprived, young lady. I've had twice as much as you and I'm not even tipsy."

"I know," I moaned enviously. "When will I be able to drink as much rum as you?"

"That depends on how regularly you drink it," Jack said with a smile. Suddenly, they both fell of the bunk as the ship gave a great lurch. I had the strangest sensation of being sucked through a tube, but I didn't feel any different.

"Cap'n!" Gibbs' voice cried from the other side of the door. "Ye might want to take a look at this." We both got to our feet and went outside. I saw a shore in front of the ship that hadn't been there before. We were heading straight for the river. In the distance, I could see a city by the water's edge.

"Jack, can I see your telescope?" I asked. He gave it to me, and I trained it on the city. My heart nearly stopped at what I saw.

The stone buildings were built and arranged in the style of medieval times, but that wasn't what stunned me. Flying from the tallest building, though torn and tattered, was a white flag bearing a leafless, silver tree. Turning the telescope slightly, I saw a white object shaped roughly like a mountain, though I knew it was actually a city with seven layers.

I turned back to the city on the river. "Osgiliath," I whispered. I turned once again to the White City. "Minas Tirith. Gondor."

"What did you say, luv?" Jack asked apprehensively. I put the telescope down.

"Gentleman, I know where we are," I said loudly. "Welcome to Middle Earth and the country of Gondor."


	9. Remembering

_**Author's Note: This is Marie here with an important bulletin: today is my sweet sixteen! Therefore, cookies and confetti for everyone! *throws cookies and confetti* Now, on to the story!**_

**Remembering**

"You should've seen him, Frodo!" I could hear Merry's voice piping through the door as I walked past Frodo's room.

"Yeah! His arms were like…well…" Pippin sounded confused.

"Like a tree?" Frodo suggested.

"Yes! A tree. Because he was an Ent. Yes, that makes sense."

"Anyway…" Merry almost sounded annoyed with Pippin (but that's normal) and continued with his story. I felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around my waist, and I smiled.

"You're not very good at being sneaky," I replied to the gesture. A head rested on my shoulder.

"Really? I thought I was pretty good," a fake-dejected Legolas sighed in a playful way.

"You forget I'm an Elf too."

"Ahh…that makes more sense." I smiled again as he kissed my cheek. "Want to join them? Sounds like a party."

"I think it's just Merry and-"

"Ah, Legolas had nothing on me in that battle!"

"Gimli," Legolas breathed, standing a little straighter. "He's going to tell the story wrong."

"All right, if you insist." I tried to act annoyed and pleased at the same time. I caught a smile as Legolas tapped on the door.

_It worked_. I smiled to myself as the door opened.

"As I remember, Gimli, I only lost by one."

_Way to make an entrance, dear._

"I, for one, was enjoying the story of Treebeard." I walked over as Gimli seemed ready to argue with Legolas over the final foe count for Helm's Deep. Merry smiled in satisfaction, and the other Fellowship members just laughed.

"You know, Legolas," Aragorn pulled his pipe from his mouth before continuing, "I have always wondered something."

"Yes?" His eyebrow arched, almost in curiosity.

"When did you meet Lothorn? It seems you've known each other for…Ages."

_Hey! I'm not that-well, maybe I am._

Legolas smiled, looking at me.

"Well, it's not been that long, Aragorn. I remember the day quite well."

X X X X X

Flashback-Legolas' POV

I probably would have enjoyed being in Lothlorien more if all the Fellowship had been there. We all seemed a little dejected, even in the presence of Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn, who requested Gandalf's presence. I was the one who delivered the news, and now I'm alone, just listening to my kin mourn through song, having refused earlier to translate it for Sam out of grief.

A lighter voice reaches me, closer than the rest. As I listen, I search for its owner. The voice was singing the same song as the others, but it seemed purer, and more innocent than the rest. Finally, the person emerged into my sight. She had a dress of the lightest shade of green, and she was barefoot, like most of the Elves here, even Lady Galadriel. Her hair was a blonde shade, stopping at her waist, but slightly darker than my own. She had stopped singing, and she was carrying a pitcher. She looked around, and stopped, holding her gaze in my direction. She walked towards me, looking curiously at me.

"What is wrong, Prince of Mirkwood? Something darkens your eyes with sorrow." she asked as she neared me, her green eyes peering so innocently into my own.

"Gandalf is gone," I replied softly. "He was lost in Moria."

"Gandalf," she breathed. "He was a dear friend of yours." I nodded, and she sat beside me, placing her pitcher on the other side of her. "Is it still too near to tell me what happened?" I nodded, and she nodded in return. "I understand, Prince."

"Legolas," I replied.

"Ah." She seemed pleased at my name, not having to call me 'Prince.' "My name is Lothorn." I smiled in greeting, her emerald-green eyes shining in reply. "Something else is bothering you." She looked at me closely, her eyes seeming like I could hide nothing from them. I shook my head as a reply. "Holding it in will not help." I sighed.

"But I feel as though I must."

"Why?" The innocent question almost wounded me.

"Because I must stay strong." I sounded shaky, not strong at all. "For the Fellowship." She shook her head, which surprised me. She looked at me with eyes that seemed so wise, yet looked like they belonged to someone so young. That happened with most Elves.

"No, that's not true at all." I looked at her, very confused. "Tears do not mean you are weak, Legolas. They just mean you are alive. They always have, since you were born." She reached up and gently wiped away a tear that was trailing unknown down my cheek. How did she know all this? She seemed to be sheltered in Lothlorien, yet exposed to the world all at once. She placed a slim, delicate hand on top of mine. "It's all right. I'm here."

I smiled weakly. She was here, and that was good to know. She rose, her hand leaving mine as she grabbed her pitcher. "Come. You need rest." The word almost crashed on me. I rose, a few more tears slipping. She gave me a small smile, one more of comfort than of joy. As we walked, we listened to the songs that wove in and out of the trees, slowly dying out as some of the voices left.

"Thank you, Lothorn," I whispered, knowing many of the Company would be sleeping.

"You are welcome, Legolas," she replied. Her lips seemed inches from my ear, her breath soft as she sighed and turned away, disappearing into the night.

Page break.

"We have gifts for you." Lady Galadriel smiled as she had her attendants present us with cloaks of green with broaches that were leaf-shaped, the Elven symbol for nine. As I watched Frodo thanking Galadriel in Elvish, a pair of arms circled around my neck, fashioning the cloak in place as the soft scent of _elanor_, honey, and rain fell on me. I grabbed on of the hands as it went to retreat, kissing it softly. The voice from the night before laughed softly in reply, handing me the brooch with her free hand.

"The Lady has something else for you," she whispered, slipping away again. Slowly, the rest of the Company were being led separate ways for our gifts.

"For you, Legolas, a bow of the Galadhrim, worthy of the skill of our Woodlan kin." I took the bow in my hands, almost in a dream. It was one of the most beautiful things I'd ever seen.

"If you'd look at a girl like you look at that bow, they'd fall apart," Lothorn commented, almost playfully, when Galadriel walked away. As a reply, I looked at her with the same expression. "See." She blushed, looking down. I walked over to her, lifting up her head gently by her chin. She smiled shyly, her cheeks still pink.

"Stay," she pleaded, tears starting to fill her eyes. I shook my head, pulling her into an embrace.

"I can't." My voice sounded regretful, exactly how I felt. She pulled back a little, still in my arms.

"I'm sorry. That was foolish to ask of you," she chided herself, shaking her head before looking up at me again. "Take care of them," she nodded towards the laughter of Frodo and his kin, "as long as you can." I nodded, having made that promise before. "And don't forget…"

"Don't forget what?" I peered into her green eyes, searching for the answer to her request.

"Me," she replied, and the look on her face told me she thought the request was childish. I shook my head.

"I could not." She smiled, a small tear on her cheek.

"Legolas!" Aragorn was calling.

"You must go," she whispered. I softly reached up to wipe the tear from her face. I paused, looking at her green eyes, wet with oncoming tears. I pulled her closer and kissed her lightly, taking a small chance. She blinked when we pulled apart, almost dazed but not angry.

"_Nam__árië,_" she whispered.

"_Namárië,_" I replied, turning away to find the others to sail away.

As we floated down the river, I saw a person in the wood. She lifted a hand in farewell and was gone.

X X X X X

May's POV

"Oh. Not as long as I thought," Aragorn replied.

_Me neither_, I thought. Gimli opened his mouth to say something, but a loud shout from outside Frodo's room made all of us jump. Exchanging worried glances, Aragorn rose, followed by Legolas and me. We ran to the balcony swiftly, scanning for something amiss.

Legolas pointed, "There." I followed his finger to where he was pointing, looking at the object with heightened vision, and saw…a ship with black sails coming up the river.

I sucked in my breath swiftly. "Oh, there you are, Lucy."

Translations:

Namárië-Farewell


	10. We Come in Peace!

_**Author's Note: Hey-o! Lindsey here once again! So, Lucy is now in Middle Earth with the pirates. And, her best friend is waiting for her. What chaos will ensue once these two are reunited? You wanna know? You sure? Okay, brace yourselves. If you wanna know…you shall have to read!**_

**We Come in Peace!**

I stood at the prow of the ship as we headed upriver towards Osgiliath. At my instruction (which I was surprised anyone listened to) they had all agreed not to draw their weapons. I reached up and took off my blue bandana, letting my brown hair fall loose halfway down my back. I stretched, feeling my back pop. I was thankful that the effects of the teleported thingamajig had erased my drunkenness from earlier. I needed to be sober coming into this place.

I briefly wondered how May was getting on, then drove it out of my mind. We were almost to the city, and I heard footsteps coming up behind me. Turning around, I saw Jack walking toward me. I smiled. For some reason, I was drawn to him. Not his looks, but the man behind the face.

"Are ye sure we'll be well received?" Jack asked me.

"So long as we're not brandishing swords and firing off cannons," I answered. "These people will be wary of us. They've just recovered from a long, hard war and won't be very trusting of strangers."

"Do you have any connections here?" he pressed.

I grimaced. "Possibly, if she's here. I don't know for certain. She could still be where I came from."

"You mean your friend would have gotten here the same way you came on my ship?" Jack questioned.

"Yes. But like I said, I don't know if she came here. However, judging by the fact that we're here, I think she is. There's no way we could've gotten here otherwise," I mused. I was almost talking to myself.

"We're coming up to the port!" Gibbs called. I steeled myself and walked to the starboard railing. A company of armored men stood waiting for us. Their weapons weren't drawn, but they had their hands near them. I recognized the red-haired man in front: it was Faramir.

"Let go the anchor!" I ordered. The ship groaned to a stop in the river.

"Who are you, and what is your business in Gondor?" Faramir called.

"My name is Lucy Bronx, and this is Captain Jack Sparrow," I said, gesturing to Jack. "We are merely on a friendly visit. I am aware of the war you have endured, and I know you are wary of strangers. Tell me, is there a woman named May residing in the White City?"

"I know no one by that name," Faramir replied. I felt my heart plummet all the way to my feet.

_What? No, she has to be here!_ I thought frantically. _Wait, what did she say May was in Elvish? It was Lothorn, wasn't it? Worth a shot._

"You may know her as Lothorn," I called. Even from the ship, I could see the recognition in Faramir's eyes. May was here.

"You should come with me. However, the rest of them must remain on the ship until Lothorn deems them trustworthy." I nodded and swung over the side of the ship onto dry land.

"Oy, Lucy!" Jack called. I turned around. "Be careful, darling."

I smiled. "I'll be fine."

"Bring me two horses!" Faramir ordered. Instantly, two horses were brought forward. "Can you ride?"

I nodded. "Quite well, if I say so myself." I mounted my mare and urged her forward. Soon, we were both galloping over Pellenor Field towards Minas Tirith. The guards did not question us, most likely because I was in the company of Faramir. We rode all the way to the top level of the city. There, we handed off our horses to stable boys, and Faramir led me inside.

When we reached the garden, he instructed, "Wait here. I will find Lothorn and send her to you. If she does not know you as you claim, I will kill you and those you came with."

"Kill me if you must, but allow my friends to leave. If it was not for me, they would not be here," I protested.

"Their ship is heavily armed. If you are killed, we must kill them as well." With that, Faramir swept out of the garden. I sat down on a nearby stone bench to wait.

Ten minutes later, I heard a voice. "Lucy?" she called. "Lucy, is that you?" I turned around. An Elven lady was walking towards me. Was this really my best friend? She was one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen. I looked down at my dirty pirate clothes, and I was instantly embarrassed.

"May?" I whispered in awe. "Is that really you?" We stared at each other for a moment. Then, almost by some unknown signal, we squealed like teenagers (which we technically were) and ran toward each other, hugging each other in joy.

"Oh, my gosh!" I squealed. "I can't believe it's you! You look so different! I mean, for one thing, you're an Elf!"

"And you're a pirate!" she exclaimed. "Hey, no fair! You're still taller than me!"

I laughed. "Some things never change, May Day."

"True dat, Lulu, true dat."


	11. Introductions Part 1

_**Author's Note: Hello! Marie here once again with Chapter 11! Here's where part of the **_**POTC**_** world collides with **_**Lord of the Rings**_**…here we go…**_

**Introductions Part 1**

I stepped outside Frodo's room, really confused. Yes, there was a pirate ship outside, but that would have to wait. That story Legolas told, where had it come from? I'd never been here before.

_Wait…_ I had a dream once, while reading _The Fellowship of the Ring_. It sounded just like that…and when I woke up, I was drooling all over the chapter where they arrived at Lothlórien. Had that been a dream for me…I thought…

"Lothorn?"

I jumped out of my thinking. "Yes, Legolas?" I smiled at him, then the smile faded when I saw the look on his face. "What's wrong, _meld_? You look…worried."

His crystal blue eyes searched mine for a moment. "One of them asked for you."

_One of who?_ I thought. _Ohh…the pirates._ I gave him a reassuring smile. "Then I mustn't keep them waiting, should I?" I slipped my hand in his, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "I'll be fine, _melda._ I survived fighting Orcs; I think I can manage a pirate if need be."

He smiled a little, but I could tell he wasn't convinced. "If I need you, I'll call you."

He nodded, squeezing my hand. "If you must."

I smiled at him once more, and Faramir appeared, looking a little worn, from riding, I guessed. "Yes?"

"She's waiting for you…in the gardens." 'She', I assumed, was the pirate in question.

"I'll be right there," I replied. Faramir nodded once and was gone. "Well, best not to keep a pirate waiting." I took a few steps out of the hall when Legolas spun me around. "Yes?" I asked.

He pressed a swift kiss on my lips, breathless and light. "Be careful, Lothorn. Do not hesitate to call me."

"I will, and I won't," I promised, then I began my stroll to the gardens. Frodo's room was on the east wing of Minas Tirith, near the Houses of Healing. The gardens weren't a far shot from that, so it was a brisk ten minute walk. It was, actually, just enough time for me to process exactly what to do if the pirate tried anything. Screaming for Legolas would be the first reaction, then…punch them in the face? Meh, that's what Lucy used to tell me.

_Wait. Lucy!_ My mystery pirate could be Lucy! How stupid of me to forget about her! I shook of the "face-punching" feelings and face-palmed myself. _Stupid May_, I chided myself as I made it to the gardens. I summoned my courage and stepped into the open.

I sucked in air at the sight of the pirate lass. "Lucy?" I called. "Lucy, is that you?"

She cught sight of me, and her eyes grew wide. "May?" she whispered in awe. "Is that really you?" We stared at each other for a moment, taking in our new selves. Then, almost by cue, we squealed like the teenagers we were inside and sprinted towards each other, colliding in an almost-back-breaking embrace.

"Oh, my gosh!" she squealed. "I can't believe it's you! You look so different! I mean, for one thing, you're an Elf!"

"And you're a pirate!" I exclaimed, looking at her. "Hey, no fair! You're still taller than me!"

She laughed. "Some things never change, May Day."

I nodded. "True dat, Lulu, true dat." I almost started giggling again. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Actually? I have no clue!" she exclaimed. "One second, I was sailing the Caribbean Sea with Jack-"

"Wait, Jack…as in Jack Sparrow?" When she nodded, I barely held my jaw from dropping. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah!" Lucy laughed. "Crazy, I know!"

"Well, at least you didn't get dropped into a middle of a fight with-"

"Lothorn?"

"Legolas!" I squeaked softly to her, then I turned around to face him. "Yes, _meld? _I asked, smiling at him. "I speak Elvish, by the way," I whispered to Lucy, who just smiled.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm fine," I replied, smiling at him. "Legolas, this is my best friend, Lucy Bronx. Lucy, this is Legolas."

"Hi," Lucy said, smiling. "Nice to meet you."

"Come on!" I said, tugging her hand. "There's plenty more people to meet!"

X

"Everyone calm down!" I squeaked, since Anduril was pointed at Lucy's neck. "She's a friend! Friend. No harm intentional." After a little more convincing, the sword was sheathed, and I could proceed with introductions. "Everyone, this is Lucy, my pirate best friend."

"Hello," Lucy said, still a little shaken at the fact she could've just die. No lie.

"Okay…Lu, this is Frodo Baggins, Savior of the Free World, and his companion Sam Gamgee." Frodo and Sam smiled and waved, Frodo still propped up in his bed. "These are Frodo's cousins, Merry Brandybuck and Pippin Took." The two cousins bounced off Frodo's bed and shook Lucy's hand, smiling up at her. "They're the trouble of the group," I whispered.

"I could tell," she replied.

"Hey!" Pippin protested.

"Kidding!" I laughed. "Okay…you already met Legolas…that's his best friend, Gimli." Gimli nodded in Lucy's direction, and she nodded back. "This is Gandalf the White, our counselor during our quest." Gandalf gave Lucy a smile-I'd noticed he'd been smiling a lot lately. "And finally, this is Aragorn, future king of Gondor…and the one with the sharp sword."

"I'll remember that," Lucy said playfully. Aragorn just smiled.

"Now," I said as Lucy finished exchanging words with the Fellowship. "You've met my group. Where's yours?"

"You sure you want to meet them?" she asked. "They're a pretty crazy bunch."

I laughed. "If I can handle you, Lucy, I can handle anything."


	12. Introductions Part 2

_**Author's Note: I'm back! Who's ready for May to meet Jack? Hey, I'm a poet and I didn't know it! Actually, I did know, but that's a different story. So, since I know you've been waiting, I won't detain you any longer!**_

**Introductions Part 2**

With Faramir as our escort, we rode across Pelennor Fields-which was still littered with bodies, by the way-toward the Black Pearl, which was still docked in Osgiliath. At a nod from Faramir, the guards lowered their weapons. Grinning, I practically dragged May on board.  
>"OI!" I hollered. "Come and meet our guest!" All the pirates gathered round us, sizing my friend up. Jack was the first to step forward.<br>"Captain Jack Sparrow, at your service," he said, holding out his hand for May to shake.  
>She shook it politely, smiling. "I know who you are, Captain. Lucy's told me a lot about you. My name is Lothorn, but you can call me May."<br>"Right," I said. "This is first mate Joshamee Gibbs, helmsman Mr. Cotton and his parrot-his voice for all intents and purposes-and our two trouble-makers, numbskulls, mischief-finders, and all around danger magnets, Pintel and Ragetti." May shook hands with them all in turn, and I left the remainder of the introductions to Jack.  
>"So, May," Jack said with a twinkle in his eye, "is that 'Miss' or 'Missus'?"<br>"Miss," she replied, "and I'm spoken for." Jack pouted for a moment, then his eyes went wide.  
>"What's wrong with your bloody ears?" he shouted, staring at May apprehensively.<br>May looked confused. "My ears? What do you...OH!" She laughed. "Well, it's quite simple really. I'm not human. I am an Elf."  
>Jack stared at her like she'd lost her mind. "You failed to mention that, Lucy."<br>I shrugged. "I didn't know until we'd got here. After that, I didn't get a chance to say anything."  
>May decided to intervene at that moment. "Why don't we all go relax at the tavern?" Jack's eyes lit up, and I facepalmed.<br>"Wrong thing to say around a bunch of pirates, May."


	13. Why is the Rum Gone?

**_Author's Note: Marie here, alive and well for this next chapter! _**

Once we all got to the tavern, I began to see why Lucy told me it might've been a bad idea to take a bunch of pirates to such a place as this.

Captain Jack looked around at all the kegs, a odd look of glee developing in his eyes. "This, this is a _lot _of rum."

"Oh, it's not rum," I corrected casually, "it's ale."

He looked beyond me, as if searching for some ancient memory. "I've had a pint or two once or twice…a long time ago."

"Would you like some, Mister Sparrow?" Sam asked, a hefty pint outstretched to the sea-logged captain. "It'll do you some good—especially after a long time sailin', if you follow me." After meeting the captain and his crew, Sam had assumed responsibility in making sure they were all as healthy as they could be—that included introducing them to the local beverages.

Jack looked at the Hobbit fondly before wrapping his fingers around the mug. "Thank you, Master Gamgee!" he clapped the Hobbit on the back before taking a cautious sip of the cup's contents.

"That's the first time I've seen him hesitate about anything," Legolas whispered in my ear; a grin slipped onto my lips as he handed me my own pint.

Jack reeled, looking at me with wild eyes. "What's in this?" he demanded.

"I'm not sure," I replied, brow furrowing. "Do you not like it?"

"Heavens, no. It's brilliant! Lucy, luv, try this!"

"I have a my own; thank you, Jack," my best friend replied, looking at Jack with concern. "What's wrong?"

"I think it's affecting him," Legolas said, eyeing the man closely. "Is there something amiss, Captain?"

"Ah, I think Jack hasn't seen as much ale as he lets on, especially of this make," Mr. Gibbs grinned at his friend. "Yours is about the strongest thing I've ever had."

"And you can't handle it?" Lucy gawked at Jack as I coughed at hid the word "lightweight" under my breath.

Jack's eyes snapped over to me; I must not have been as discreet as I originally thought. "Are you challenging me, Miss May?"

I opened my mouth to apologize, but Lucy spoke up first. "So what if she is, Jack? Are you afraid of my sweet best friend with her pointy ears?"

"Gee, thanks, Lu," I muttered to her. She only grinned in reply.

"I may be!" Jack replied, looping my arm through his before half-dragging me to the bar. "Let's have ourselves a bit of a drinking game, shall we?" As the tavern roared in approval, Jack glanced over at me. "Just to see if the lady can chew what she's bitten off."

"Oh, I think I can," I replied, earning a few claps on the back and more cheers.

Legolas leaned over to whisper a word of encouragement into my ear when something caught his attention. _"Mani naa tanya?"_ he whispered, much to my confusion.

_"Mani?"_ I asked, following his gaze.

The man behind the bar, whom I now recognize to be Éomer, almost dropped the mug he was holding. "How on…" he questioned, the colour on all of the peoples of Middle Earth present in the tavern draining away.

"May?" Lucy asked, tugging on my arm. "May, what is it?"

"Something I hoped I'd never have to see again," I replied as people began to scatter, Legolas and Éomer headed out to inform Aragorn of our dreaded visitors.

"What would that be?"

"Orcs."

****Translations****

Mani naa tanya?

What is that?

Mani?

What?


	14. Oh, Great, a Fight

**_Author's Note: Sorry it's been so long, but I've been extremely busy. College, why must you assign homework over Spring Break? Why? Anyway, last chapter ended with a bit of a cliffy, so I am here to put your minds at ease…or am I?_**

**Oh, Great, a Fight**

My mind was racing a mile a minute. Orcs? Here? _Now?_ I looked down at the sword on my left hip. Fat lot of good that would do; I had no idea how to use it! I was quite adept with firearms, but I had no idea how to reload a flintlock, so I only had one shot. I could hand-fight, but I was pretty sure that wouldn't be a good idea against Orcs. That left only one position for myself: strategist. No_way _was I going to be some damsel in distress; that was not an option.

By then, the word had spread throughout the tavern: Orcs were coming, and they were coming fast. I glanced at Jack, who seemed confused as to what Orcs were, but I assumed he figured out from the natives that they were bad news.

"May, I have an idea, but I need to get into the war council," I said, voicing my plea to both her and Legolas. "And I need Jack to come, too." Legolas arched an eyebrow. "Trust me, I need 'im fer this. That is, if ye want ta get out o' this alive." Great, I was talking like a pirate now.

"Captain Sparrow," Legolas called. Jack turned and looked at us. "You and Miss Lucy will accompany us to the citadel. Quickly, now! Make haste!" With that, we were off and running. By the end of our run, Jack and I were both panting like dogs, and I had a stitch in my side so large I felt like I was being stabbed. Repeatedly. Legolas and May, on the other hand, looked as though they had finished a nice stroll around the garden. Darn Elves being all perfect.

To this day, I'm not sure how I got up in front of all those important people to talk like I knew what I was doing. All I know is one minute I'm being told to gather around a map, the next, I'm revealing my master plan. And it was a good plan, if I do say so myself.

"Right," I heard myself saying, "first things first: do we know how many Orcs we're up against?"

Éomer stood up and pointed at an area of the map close to Minas Morgul. "The Orcs must have amassed here before setting out for Gondor. Our scouts report a force around 6,000 strong."

I could literally feel the blood drain out of my face. Jack, who was standing to my right, looked as though he might be sick. This was way more than I had anticipated; my grand master plan was beginning to look pretty pathetic, but I had to try.

"Minas Tirith is still recovering from the last assault, and with the gates breached on two levels, I doubt we could withstand another siege," I declared. The others nodded in agreement, and several of them looked at me hopefully. I knew what they were thinking: we came from another world with different weapons, weapons the Orcs had never seen before. I was thinking exactly the same thing.

"If we were attacked, we would never be able to evacuate all the civilians before we were overrun. However," I paused, trailing my finger down to the river on the map, "the city of Osgiliath is emptied, save for Lord Faramir's Rangers, and the buildings will provide excellent cover."

Gimli looked at me doubtfully. "Cover for what?" he grumbled. Many of the others also looked skeptical; even Jack seemed to think I was mad.

May, on the other hand, had my back. "Cover for a small contingent of soldiers to lure the Orcs into the city, where the_Black Pearl_ will be waiting for them." I smiled at her. This was why we were best friends.

"Exactly. There's a low wall between the river and the city; outrun the Orcs to the wall, and we'll be able to fire on the Orcs without injuring any of our men. Meanwhile, the bulk of our forces can assemble here." I pointed to a spot on the map labeled "Emyn Arnen". "Once the cannons start firing, make your way around to the front of the city. As soon as they stop, you'll charge in and take them from the rear." I looked up hopefully; this was my only chance to earn their approval. I had to make it count.

Gandalf ran a hand over his beard thoughtfully. "The plan has merit. But what if the Orcs try to retreat on the river?"

"That's the second reason for the men to be hiding behind the wall," I explained. "Once the cannons stop, we'll be getting off the ship to join them. We'll be ready and waiting to stop any Orc that tries to slip away." I suddenly thought of something. "That is, if Captain Sparrow approves of the plan."

Jack seemed to be thinking very hard about his answer. "I think this plan is completely mad," he finally said. Then he flashed a grin at me. "That's just the way I like it."

XxXxXxX

I was pacing. Pacing. Pacing. And more pacing. My boots kept making a hollow thunking noise on the deck, but did I care? Not in the least…after the first five minutes, anyway. I didn't even know how long I'd been pacing, but I guessed for some time. My feet were starting to ache.

I reached up and adjusted my blue bandana before moving to sit on the ship's railing. Now I was drumming my fingers on the ebony wood. I could feel Jack's eyes on me, but I didn't look. I was too busy watching, listening, straining my eyes and ears for a sign. I wasn't eager for a battle, but I hated waiting. I just wanted it to be over with.

The crew was fidgety; I think Pintel and Ragetti had loaded and unloaded their cannon at least three times. I couldn't blame them; we hadn't been here more than a few hours, and I'd already thrust them into a fight. And they were used to fighting crews of other ships, not thousands of unknown creatures. I had told Jack to make sure the guns were loaded beforehand. I didn't want to risk wasting time once the Orcs showed up. We had to be ready to fire as soon as the last Ranger was safe behind the wall.

"They're coming!" Marty's voice called from the crow's nest. I pulled out my pistol, thankful that Jack had showed me how to reload it. He had even gifted me with extra shot and powder, though I prayed I wouldn't be put in a position to have to use it. Suddenly, I remembered what May had told me about her experience at the Battle of the Black Gates. She said her body seemed to already know what to do. I didn't know if I was the same way, but at this point, that might be my only chance.

"Ready on the guns!" Jack ordered.

"Guns ready!" Mr. Gibbs replied, his body tensing as he positioned himself on the stairs leading up to the helm. Only a few seconds later, I heard the roar of thousands of approaching monsters. Faramir's company soon came into view. He had rounded up some soldiers to supplement his men, and they totaled around 400 men. Large enough to be a threat, but small enough that the Orcs wouldn't think twice about sending everyone after them.

I could see Jack watching as they all jumped behind the wall. Just as the last man cleared it, he gave the order. I barely registered what he said; my world suddenly shrank, consisting of only the deck beneath my feet, the smoke in the air, and the sound of cannon shots all around me. I managed to glimpse the awestruck faces of Faramir's men before the smoke hid them from view.

I recalled the plan in my head; we would fire for five straight minutes before Aragorn would lead the charge from the rear. This way, we could take out plenty of the Orcs, but they wouldn't have time to find shelter.

The instant the last cannon fired, I leapt over the railing and onto the ground. I crouched low and joined the men already assembled by the wall, pulling out my sword. The cutlass looked pretty flimsy next to their broadswords, but I had seen the movies enough to know it was just as lethal.

Suddenly, the sound of battle cries and clashing metal filled the air above our heads. The rest of the army had arrived, and they were giving it to the Orcs like there was no tomorrow. And, with any luck, there wouldn't be for those creatures.

An Orc suddenly appeared by the wall, clearly getting ready to retreat. Without a second thought, I pulled out my pistol and fired. The Orc had a brief look of surprise on its hideous face before it fell below the wall again. However, there was one thing I hadn't counted on: even in the midst of a battle, a pistol was still quite loud, and now I had inadvertently drawn the attention of the rear guard.

Faramir knew what to do, though. "Charge!" he screamed, and with a loud and terrible roar, we all leapt up and ran. I was swept along with them, and before I knew what was happening, I had pulled out my sword and was hacking away expertly at any ugly creature that came near me. Well, that answered that question.

"Lucy, behind you!" a voice echoed across the battlefield. Without even turning around, I flipped my blade over and thrust it behind me. There was an awful choking sound for a moment, then I felt a weight slide off the end of my sword.

"Thanks, Mayday!" I hollered. My best friend nodded and returned to fighting beside Legolas. She looked terrifying with her armor covered in Orc blood, and I had never seen that look in her eyes before. I hoped I never would again. Since I couldn't find Jack anywhere, I fought my way over to them.

"Having fun?" I teased, ducking under an Orc's blade before stabbing it in the gut.

May laughed. "Loads, Lulu!" she replied. With a grunt, she whirled and hacked off another Orc's head.

There was a brief lull around us, during which Legolas curiously seized my spare pistol. "What does this do?" he asked, holding it up. Just as I was about to answer, I saw an Orc running toward us, knife raised.

"Get down!" I ordered, snatching it out of his hand. He ducked, and I shot the Orc straight between the eyes. "It does that," I answered, throwing the now useless weapon down and resuming the fight.

Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, I saw something. Turning to my left, I noticed Jack had been backed up against a building by three enormous Orcs. I spotted a clear path over to them, so I ran for it, ducking and dodging around combatants before burying my sword in the back of an Orc. Jack quickly dispatched a second, and we both took care of the last one.

"I owe ye one, luv!" he said with a cheeky grin.

I smirked. "Buy me a drink, an' we're square!" I retorted with a smile. I stayed close to Jack as we continued fighting. I wasn't sure how much longer it lasted, but before I knew it, I had just come up from dispatching an Orc only to find there were no more for me to worry about. We had completely flattened them, and the best part was, our side had suffered only minimal casualties.

Jack walked up to me and placed his arm around my shoulders. "Now, luv," he said with a smirk, "about that drink…"


	15. Questions, Part One

**_Author's Note: Marie back once again for Chapter 15! Things are moving right along for our two girls…hope you enjoy! _**

**_Disclaimer: Sadly, Lindsey and I do not own _****Lord of the Rings, Pirates of the Caribbean****_, or any other film/novel referenced in this chapter._**

About six months after the final attack on Osgiliath, I was pulled to the side by a certain rum-slinging captain.

"What is it, Mr. Sparrow?" I inquired, curious as to why he was pulling me along away from my best friend.

"Well, luv, the thing is…" Once we were in my chambers, Jack proceeded. "I've gotten meself into quite the predicament, an' I'm not sure how to fix it."

"What sort of predicament are you in?" I questioned, my eyes trailing to his hands and looking for something amiss that Lucy had told me about. _Good; no Black Spot at the moment,_ I thought, relieved.

"I think…" Jack paused, pulling a bottle of rum from under his bed and taking a long drink to steady himself. "I think I've found myself in love…"

_Oh, no. She's going to be—_

"With yer best mate Lucy. I think…I think I wanna marry 'er."

"Lucy?" I repeated, making sure I had heard correctly. "You want to _marry_ Lucy?" When the captain sheepishly nodded, I grinned, laughing and embracing the man before me. "Holy crap, Jack, this is wonderful! How on earth do you think this is a predicament?!"

Jack wrinkled his nose. "I don't think 'crap' is—"

"Not the point," I cut him off, mentally kicking myself for slipping into teenage lingo. "Why is this a predicament?"

"I..dunno how to…ask her."

"Oh, you mean propose!" I exclaimed, forcing myself not to daydream. "Oh, it's got to be..." My voice trailed off as I reigned my thoughts in. This is Lucy I'm talking about. Lucy, my best friend, the girl who, nine times out of ten would rather marathon the entire series of _Fullmetal Alchemist _than go shopping; the girl who concocted the plan that saved Minas Tirith with only a handful of casualties on our side. "It's got to be really...private. Quiet, not too glamorous. She's a girl, yes, but not a frolic-in-the-forest-singing-with-the-birds kind of girl."

"Thank goodness," Jack muttered under his breath, making me smile.

"Well, I think the best plan would be to..."

* * *

><p>I stepped out of my chambers with my brain buzzing with ideas for Lucy, gently closing the door behind me.<p>

"Ah! There you are!"

"Lucy!" I exclaimed, smiling at my best friend and quickly hiding my surprise at her appearance. Even though we had both had six months to get used to each other looking so different, I still jump a little when I see her in her full pirate garb. "What a surprise meeting you here!"

She rolled her eyes at my attempt of being nonchalant, but didn't question it. "Aragorn—Elessar—whatever his name is, asked me to ask you to do something in some place near the place where we dominated some Orc boo-tay."

I raised my eyebrow. "Directly quoting, are we?"

"How could you tell?"

"The directions. You're so helpful, Lulu; what would I do without you," I dead-panned, trying to think of what on earth Aragorn needed me to do. _Near Osgiliath...come on, mental Middle-Earth map; work! _"Oh! Was it by chance Ithilien?"

"That's the one!" Lucy exclaimed with a snap of her fingers, and I sighed with relief and excitement. Since Aragorn's coronation, the Hobbits, along with Gandalf, had departed to the Shire. Frodo was eager to get home, and I couldn't blame him. The only remaining members of the Fellowship in Minas Tirith were Aragorn (now known as King Elessar), Gimli, and Legolas. This was the first time I had ventured out of the White City in far too long. And it had a purpose! I was very pleased.

"Well, what am I waiting on?" I questioned aloud. "Tell the king I will ride out to Ithilien at once."

* * *

><p>I slowed my horse to a stop, rubbing her neck in thanks before dismounting and walking towards my destination.<p>

Ithilien, since Aragorn's ascension to the throne, had blossomed into a beautiful city. It had once been called the fairest city in the western lands and, with the help of the Mirkwood Elves settling here, it was coming back to its proper title.

"Lady Lothorn!" Faramir smiled at me as he strolled my way, Éowyn on his arm. "How lovely to see you here."

I smiled at the couple, bowing my head in respect. "It feels like the first time in forever that I've felt the wind on my face." Éowyn nodded in agreement, closing her eyes as the wind whipped her long hair around her and her husband. The love between Faramir and his shield-maiden was quite the picture of beauty; both of them were so fair and gentle. Living in Ithilien as the Prince and the White Lady were fitting titles for them. "The king has sent me down here for some assignment, according to my friend Lucy, who decided to be very descriptive with the location of where I needed to go."

Faramir laughed, his blue eyes gleaming. "You are needed in Henneth Annûn, my lady. It is just this way." I nodded in thanks before stepping in the coolness of the cave, hearing the sound of falling water.

My instincts kicked in instantly. Oh! This being the place where Faramir... My thoughts trailed away at what I saw.

There, standing in front of the Window with water falling behind him, was Legolas, looking quite nervous for some reason. "_Meld_," I began, "is something troubling you?"

He took a deep breath, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment before stepping towards me. "You must know...surely, you must know it was all for you."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, puzzled.

"You are too generous to trifle with me," he continued, taking my hand as his forehead wrinkled, as if he was trying to recall something. "If your feelings are still what they were last April, tell me so at once.

_Last April?_

"My affections and wishes have not changed, but one word from you will silence me forever. If, however, your feelings have changed, I will have to tell you: you have bewitched me, body and soul, and—"

_Wait a minute._ "Legolas?"

"Yes?"

"...did Lucy get you to memorise a line from _Pride and Prejudice_?"

His blue eyes squeezed shut again, realising he has been found out. "I had asked her to aid me in telling you something, but I did not have the proper words." His other hand found mine as he continued. "I couldn't make sense of all she was trying to help me say, especially the part concerning an aunt...however, one thing does ring truth: _I love you. I never wish to be parted from you from this day on._" Legolas tried to smile, looking more nervous by the second. "I...I want to know if you, my dearest Lothorn...would be willing to become my wife."

All at once, it felt like all the air had been sucked from my chest. "Y...You want to...to marry me? Me?"

"None other has captured my heart," he replied simply.

My heart racing as tears sprang into my eyes, I tried to take a deep breath. "Y...Yes. Yes, I will!"

Beaming, Legolas captured me in a kiss before hugging me with all his might. "I am so glad," he breathed into my hair. Once he released me, he took my hand. "We must tell the king!"


End file.
